Sinful Love, English Version
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: If I am to be reborn, I don't want to be your brother again. But, it's up to the gods up there. Because I'll still love you no matter what. Selfcest/incest, Delic/Tsugaru, yaoi. Don't like don't read. ;9


**Title:** Sinful Love

**Summary:** If I am to be reborn, I don't want to be your brother again. But, it's up to the gods up there. Because I'll still love you no matter what.

**Pairing:** Delic/Tsugaru, past is… figure it out yourself~! ;9

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~! D: durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita.

**Note:** In case anyone didn't notice who 'Kaikyou' is... she is the female version of Tsugaru. 'Tsugaru Kaikyou Fuyu Geshiki', so Kaikyou for her. It actually makes sense, doesn't it?

* * *

_I love you, Nii-san. I love you so very much._

"Kaikyou," he called to me.

_But I know I can't be selfish. Nii-san isn't fated to be with me, his own sister._

"Come on, let's run away now."

_I gladly take his hand, even though I know, wherever we go, there is no way we could be together. But, I still run away with him tonight, even so._

_Ah… I'm doing something selfish again…_

"Nii-san…" I called, panting a bit because of the tiredness.

_Come on, just stop. Let's just give up. There's no way anyone wouldn't notice our blonde hair._

"Are you tired, Kaikyou?"

_People will know we are siblings because we have the same hair. No one around has half western blood like us around. Mother and Father will surely be mad at us if we get caught. _

"Come on, let's continue," he said while picking me up, carrying me in his embrace.

_Don't. You should've just left me here…_

"Kaikyou, maybe I'll try to find some hair coloring so I can change my hair color to black," he suddenly said when we were taking a rest at an abandoned house.

_For what purpose? So you can be with me?_

_Ah… he only smiled gently at me._

_You know, Nii-san? Let's do this. Let's fall into this sine together. I couldn't care about norms, about tradition, about rules. To hell with all of that._

"Nii-san… ah…"

"Kaikyou…"

_Go on, give to me. Give me more! I want more! I want to be selfish, even if it only for this time. You won't be mad at me, will you?_

"Ah… ah… Nii-san… more…"

"Shh… don't cry, Kaikyou…"

_Yes, like that. Give it to me!_

The door was suddenly opened, we were both caught red handed.

_Ah… I know we shouldn't do this…_

_What will they do to you? I don't care if anything happened to me. But, what if they do something terrible to you? I don't want that!_

_I… am such a selfish girl after all…_

* * *

The cruel morning finally came. Both of us were dragged back to the village and were tied at stakes by the middle of the village for everyone to see.

_Don't! Don't touch her! Don't touch my sister!_

"I forced her. She's innocent," I said a spilt moment before those sharp katana of those blood thirsty man touched my sister's porcelain white skin. I didn't want her to die. She shouldn't have suffered at all. I shouldn't have made her suffering by loving her the wrong way and took her ran away with me.

My hands were tied to the stake those people put for everyone to see so we could be the perfect example of what would happen to those who broke the moral like me and my sister.

My father stood by the front row, glaring at me with his cold eyes and mother was right beside him, with her stoic face, not caring of what would happen to her children. She, of course, never cared about us. She only cared about father's wealth. Why would've father married this western woman? Why couldn't heave he searched for another woman? There was a lot of good western woman out there and he chose her? She obviously would only make him go poor.

"We don't care about who forced who. We will still have to kill both of you," they replied to me. Ah, I understand. Vengeance was such a fearful thing. They were those men who used to fall for my sister. "But since you put it that way, we'll just kill you first."

The katana were raised to me.

_Maybe I shouldn't be this selfish…_

It wasn't hurt being slashed like this when I actually felt something even more hurting. Kaikyou was screaming and crying out my name, "Shizuo-nii-san! Shizuo-nii-san! Please, don't kill him! Please! Just kill me alone!"

_But, if I am allowed, I want to be reborn…_

"Shizuo-nii-san!"

_And meet with you again, Kaikyou._

Everything happened so fast. There was no pain I felt but the pain of seeing her crying. My consciousness was still left; enough to make me able to see the sharp blade went through her abdomen and tear her. Too bad, it wasn't enough to make me able to close my eyes.

_If this is allowed to, dear gods up there, I beg you; I don't want to be reborn as her brother so I can be with her. But, I guess, it's up to you. I don't really mind being close to her because I will become her brother again._

_And I hope, her blue eyes will still be shining as bright as her eyes last night._

* * *

"Tsugaru, I'm hungry~," Delic-nii-san cried out as soon as he got in, forgetting completely about saying 'I'm home' and else. I only helped him to take off his white coat and put it on the hanger near the door. Maybe he should just stop being a singer. He always came home tiredly like this every single day.

"I made some sauté vegetables. Do you want some, Delic-nii-san?"

He suddenly stared at me with his magenta eyes. "Repeat that again," he said.

What did I have to repeat?

"Eh… sauté vegetables. Why? You want meat, Delic-nii-san? I'll make it n—" my sentence was cut by a pair of warm lips pressed onto mine.

"Delic-nii—" again… and again, and again… until I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Repeat that again…" he whispered right into my ear, succeeding in making some red blush appeared across my face. I couldn't do anything but to yelp in surprise when he pushed me to the sofa and stayed atop of me.

"What should I repeat?" I asked to him who still had me in his embrace and buried his face on my neck after he pushed me down.

"How you called me just now…"

How I… oh, I got it. I'd only realized that he hated it when I called him like that.

"Come one, Tsugaru. I'm only a year older than you and you call me 'Nii-san'?"

"But, you are m—" again a kiss cut me off my line. I could only try to regain the breath which was stolen from my lung.

"Delic-nii… Delic, okay, I understand, I won't… aah… Delic, don't take off my clothes…" I tried to stop his hands which were on their way under the layer of blue haori I used. He stopped for a while and stared at me.

"Really, Tsugaru. You know? You're the only person I know who can say 'stop' while actually enjoying this," he said with a smirk. His eyes glinted a bit, making me unable to move, as if he was hypnotizing me, like a snake's eyes froze its prey by sight only.

And I knew, I was his prey tonight.

* * *

I watched Tsugaru sleeping soundly beside me.

Maybe, if there was an award for the cruelest elder brother in the world, I would've been the winner.

I always fought with our parents, he was always the good kid getting praises from them. I was always the one making troubles, he was always the one solving them. I was always the one to mortify our parents, and he was always the one making them proud. I didn't know anymore. After all that, he actually ran away with me from home.

His reason was one. "I love you, Delic-nii-san."

Ah, I must be the cruelest brother of all worlds for actually letting him come with me and took everything from him.

Well, I couldn't say that our life now was bad. After running away, we were kind of getting some trouble, but I'm lucky to meet with someone from an agency or some sort and I ended up living like this, I could pay Tsugaru's college expenses, and I didn't have to work as a host anymore (Tsugaru used to be jealous all the time. Maybe he wouldn't admit it, but I knew), even though I couldn't really left my wooing ladies habit (until the point that Tsugaru got jealous again).

No, not bad at all. But I was still unsure if our parents would accept us the way we were even after I had become a famous someone like this. I knew my decision of taking Tsugaru with me was the most frantic decision I had ever made. Maybe it was only matter of time until our abnormal relationship was known by public. I, myself, didn't really care about my job, but what about him? He would go through much difficulty, wouldn't he? Ugh… my head hurt only from thinking that.

"Tsugaru, you should've regretted more for running away with me…" I muttered softly while laying back to the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover my body, which was as naked as Tsugaru who was sleeping so soundly an peacefully.

Gods… I felt even guiltier. As if it wasn't enough for me to take him with me, I still corrupted him like this. He could find some other love out there, someone much better than me, than to do this sin like this with me.

Somehow, I felt like having a déjà vu, as if this had ever happened to me before.

Hmm… déjà vu was when you felt you had gone through something that was happening right now before, wasn't it? It happened a lot in dreams. Well, I didn't know if I was right or wrong. But, talking about dreams, my dream last night was quite weird.

I called a woman with blonde hair and blue kimono looked like Tsugaru's. I called her… 'Kai'…? Wait, 'Kai' what? Uhm… 'kya'? 'Kyu'? 'Kyou'? I forgot. I could only remember that she called me with her clear, soft voice while smiling widely. 'Shi'… 'Shi' what? I forgot that too! How could I forget?

Oka, the only thing I could remember was that she was somehow Tsugaru alike. She was… ugh, please, don't tell me I forgot about that too.

"Oh, well," I, somehow irritated, exclaimed while snuggling into the warm cover and held my dear brother's body against mine, his back to my chest, and I still got the chance to kiss his nape before I completely lost myself in deep sleep too.

And somewhere between my conscious and unconscious state, I could remember faintly my dream.

Her eyes were blue. And they were shining bright just like Tsugaru's.

* * *

**END**

* * *

And, the heck is this story? I want Delic to be the uke! *is desperate*

Well, I had this motivation to translate 'Abnormal Daily Life', but some bas****s (I'm not into swearing at the moment), just came and ruin it. Yea, and I'm desperate now.

Is there anyone kind enough to give this desperate me some review?


End file.
